If You Love Somebody, Set Them Free
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: Sonny's been lying on the couch watching Wizards of Waverly Place repeats for a month and her cast have no idea what's wrong with her. A line of Alex Russo's in the episode reminds Sonny all too well of her current situation. Sonny/Chad.


**A/N: Okay this is a one shot I've had metaphorically lying at the bottom of my SWAC stories folder for months and haven't bothered to publish it. I'm actually quite fond of it and I hope that you are too.

* * *

**

"_Well, you know what they say. If you love somebody, set them free. And if they really love you, they'll come back_." –Alex Russo

* * *

"What's up with Sonny?" Nico asked Grady. "She's been watching _Wizards of Waverly Place _marathons all month."

Grady shrugged. "Maybe Dementors have sucked her soul and now she's just a soulless zombie."

No, Sonny wasn't a soulless zombie. But she sure felt like one. Her heart felt like it had been pulled from her body then shredded in front of her very eyes. Her mind was focused on one thing and thus she spent her days watching _Wizards of Waverly Place _reruns. Sure she'd been working and was still as funny as ever, but her soul wasn't in it. She just did what she was told, then went back to the TV in her dressing room.

No one had bothered to ask her what was wrong, but they all thought that there was something else missing in their lives, something that they should really have noticed being gone.

* * *

"_I let Juliet go with the mummy. It was the only thing I could do to save her life,_" Justin was saying.

Sonny sniffled. It was so sad. How could Justin let her go?

"_The only thing that you could do to save her life?" _Alex asked incredulously.

Justin gestured upwards at the sky light. Juliet was a vampire after all and would shrivel to death.

"_Oh right, skylight," _Alex said. "_Well, I guess this was something you guys were always going to have to deal with. Just like who ever I end up with is going to have to deal with all of this_." She gestured up and down her body in an attempt to make Justin laugh.

Sonny snuggled her head into the pillow. She would usually have laughed, but she wasn't really in the mood. Just like Justin.

"_Wow_," Alex continued. "_I threw you a log and you didn't swing. You must be pretty upset." _

"_I love her,"_ Justin said, sitting down.

Sonny felt tears streaming down her cheeks. It was scary how similar this storyline was to her current situation.

Alex sat down next to Justin. "_Well,_" she said. "_You know what they say. If you love somebody, set them free. And if they really love you, they'll come back._"

"_Not if they're a mind slave to a mummy."_

Sonny buried her head into the couch. It wasn't fair.

* * *

"_Chad, what's going on?" Sonny asked. _

_Chad looked a little uncertain. "Nothing, I'm just taking you out for an 'I love Sonny' day because I love Sonny." _

_Sonny smiled and allowed him to take her out for the best day ever. But when they got back to her apartment, she demanded to know what was going on. _

"_Ok," Chad said. "I'm leaving for New Zealand tonight." _

"_What?"_

"_It's for a month. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Sonny, but this is a huge opportunity for me. This might be my movie career break. You say yourself that everyone should follow their dreams." _

_Sonny just stared at him open mouthed. "You're right. You shouldn't pass this up. I guess I'll see you in a month." _

_Chad tried to call out to her, but she wouldn't answer. _

_She knew that he would go out with the first woman he laid his eyes on.

* * *

_

So a month and sixteen sightings of Chad and his female co-star around popular tourist sights in Auckland later, Sonny was lying on the couch watching Alex talk to Justin about letting people go.

_Maybe I did the right thing, _Sonny thought. _I love him, so I set him free and if he really loves me, then he'll come back. _She buried her face back into the pillow, rewinding the episode to when Alex turns up. _Oh, who am I kidding? He'll never come back._

"I missed you Short Stack."

Sonny at first thought that it was from the episode, when she turned and saw the familiar blue eyes. She found herself jumping into his arms, scattering the flowers he was holding.

"Well if I knew I was going to get that much of a reception, I wouldn't have bothered getting you the flowers," Chad said, amused.

She just kept her head on his shoulder. "I missed you," she mumbled.

"I missed you too."

"_Well, you know what they say," _Alex Russo was saying_. "If you love somebody, set them free. And if they really love you, they'll come back."

* * *

_

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I'll probably be updating a couple of other things that I've promised to update and haven't so look out for them. Please review or I won't think that you guys are reading them so will stop updating like I have in the past (though I actually had a pretty good reason with my first NCEA exams and all).**

**Peace out, suckers!**

**-Captain Short**


End file.
